Love me, I dare you
by Quilliterature
Summary: Lily Masterson has secrets. She moves to Rosewood to escape her past, but gets caught up in the A game. Meeting a unlikely knight in shining armour, she falls hard. But can she survive the secrets of Rosewood and the demons of her past?
1. New Girl in Town

Hi guys! I've just finished Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars and I was inspired to do a fanfic. Just a quick disclaimer, I can't remember the exact events of all the seasons and the story might not follow along the show parallel because I didn't want to just write the show with an added character, I wanted to adapt it slightly! I appreciate y'all taking the time to read this, and I'd absolutely love if you could write me a review, anything would help! If you have any ideas or a comment, I'd love to hear from you!  
Thanks guys, peace out. xoxoxo

* * *

Lily Masterson faced the school with narrowed eyes. She and her mother had just moved to Rosewood, and she suspected it'd be just like the others. They'd only be staying for a few months, a year at most. They moved around frequently, Lily was used to it now.  
"You know, this town looks really cosy Lily. I'm thinking we can settle down here" Lily's mother Angelina smiled at her. Lily gave a nod, knowing they'd have to move on after a little while. They always did. Otherwise, their secrets would catch up with them. Lily had spent hours getting ready for school.

First impressions, and all that. She wore her new chunky platforms with the gold steel top with blue jeans and a black crop top. Lily's hair- a fiery auburn, was in ringlets almost down to her waist, and her emerald eyes had a smoky black eye shadow and winged eyeliner on them. She'd walked to school- it wasn't that far, and slung her backpack on one shoulder and held her coffee as she walked into the school.

She walked in, people glancing her over twice and a few talking in hushed voices. She wasn't a massive drama bitch, but the attention was giving her a bit of a thrill. Here, in this small town, they didn't have many newcomers. The most recent thing that had happened was some girl going missing. Lily held on to her notebook, walking to her first class- English. The teacher was new, like her, and fairly attractive. He had a very worldly, educated boyish charm about him and Lily could see him exchanging some serious eye tension with the girl sitting next to her, a girl with pretty eyes and a baby face called Aria.

The two started chatting, and Aria invited Lily to join her at lunch. Aria gave Lily the run down on the school, and updated her on what happened to the missing girl- Alison- who was her best friend. Apparently their group had split up after the girl went missing, all going their different ways. Lily made an effort to be bubbly and chatty in her classes, sticking with Aria and Emily but also making her own friends. She really enjoyed her English lessons, but couldn't stand the science ones. She found everyone was interested to know her and she felt happy. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe they could settle down here. At lunch, she sat talking to Aria and Emily, eating her sandwich.

"So, how's your first day?" Emily asked. Lily nodded.  
"Not as horrifically traumatic I thought it was going to be. I've settled in okay for the first day- I just want to say thanks for being so kind to me. I appreciate it"  
"Any time" Aria said. The girls chatted away and after school finished they exchanged numbers, suggesting getting coffee before school the next day. Lily walked home, happy, feeling optimistic at her time in Rosewood.

After that first day Lily threw herself into being a social butterfly. She joined the environmental team, the newspaper and even the French club. She started talking to a many people as she could and tried hanging round with different people, though she loved spending time with Aria and Emily. She met Spencer Hastings- an intimidating yet equally high-achieving girl, in the library, who helped her colour-code her notes in a neat fashion. The girls clicked right away- they were both intelligent, organised, sarcastic and witty. Lily also knew that Spencer used to be a friend of Arias and Emily's. Maybe Lily could help bring them together again. She'd like to do something nice like that.

Lily started helping out co-ordinated some of the dances in the schools new plays, and by this time, she was a well-liked, popular person in the school. She'd been shopping with Hana and Mona, despite their shop-lifting making her feel uneasy, she'd hung out with Emily and Aria, studied with Spencer, made other friends in the school and still helped her mum around in the house.

"You'll be glad to know I've got a new job" Angelina smiled at her as she got in from work, resting her feet as Lily came to sit next to her. "It means I'll be working a lot more and quite late at night, but if we want to live somewhere a nice as this, we're going to work hard"  
"I know, mum. I'll start looking for a job in the coffee shop or something" Lily smiled "I've got my CV all done. I need to think about saving up for college, too"  
"Good idea darling. Now, what would you like for dinner tonight?"  
"I'll make it mum"  
"You are an angel, my wonderful daughter" Angelina sighed, kicking her heels off and rubbing her eyes. Lily knew it wasn't easy for her mother to be a single parent. Their father was the strength of the family, and after his death… Things got bad. Lily was determined to be a golden student at school. She wanted to really make her mother proud, and not be forced into over-achieving like Spencer Hastings was. She told her mother all about the extra-curricular things she was doing and then started making dinner. Whilst cutting up vegetables and frying stuff when he phone buzzed on the counter. She assumed it was Emily, checking they were still meeting that night to watch a film. But it was from a blocked number.

Be careful, Lily. I'll always be Queen Bee.

-A.


	2. Settling in

Lily frowned. She wasn't sure what this was. Clearly some kind of prank, which she didn't take kindly to. A? As in… Aria? She text the girl, deciding to be straightforward and ask her. Aria replied saying it wasn't her, but she wanted to talk. Lily went round there, finding Aria sitting on the steps of the porch. They talked, and Aria told Lily about her dad's affair, and the text both she and Emily got off this 'A' person.

"Well, if you think this is Alison, why would she be lying? Playing games like that?"

"You didn't know Alison" Aria sighed "God, this is just like her. I miss her, but sometimes she was cruel. I know this sounds awful, but it's actually a bit easier without her in my life. Does that make me an awful person?"

"No, it doesn't" Lily said, hugging the girl. "What I don't understand is why I'm being involved"

Later that night, it turns out that Alison's body was found. The funeral was soon after. Lily went out of town to visits friends, but afterwards, she was invited to meet up with the girls- Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. She was friends with all of them but had never seen them together. That's when they told her about the Jenna thing.

"So, if you swore not to tell anyone, why me?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Because, you're different. Nice. We trust you. And this 'A' person is targeting you, too" Spencer said, the other girls nodding.

"So, if it's not Alison, who is it?" Lily asked "Does someone have a grudge against you guys?"

"Well, if they know about the Jenna thing, it could be anyone" Hannah said. "This is why we had to tell you- you're guilty by association. You have a right to know. It's not fair you're getting dragged into this too"

Lily shrugged. "I'm a tough cookie. I can handle a bit of cyber-bullying. Don't worry your secrets safe with me. I've got a few skeletons in my closet, too"

"Secrets are what bring us close" Aria sighed "As Alison would say"

"I can't believe she's gone" Emily said, shaking her head. Lily noticed that Emily seemed to be the one to miss her most, then Aria. From what she gathered, Ali could be a nasty piece of work. She basically bullied Hanna for being slightly overweight, continually challenged Spencer and hurt Aria's family, forcing ultimatums on other people for her own entertainment. Emily was pretty tight-lipped about her own feelings toward Alison, but Lily knew something was going on there. It wasn't her business, so she stayed out of it.

The next day, Lily had to stay late at school, designing a new poster for the environmental group. She used her watercolours, putting her headphones on. She forgot how much she loved painting. Florence and the Machine came on, and she bobbed her head along. She gasped when she saw a figure in front of her. She recognised the figure-Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's brother. She'd heard about him from the girls- apparently he'd been watching them from the window, and he was creepy. He was also suspected for Alison's murder. Lily paused, considering packing up her things and leaving. He sat down a few tables away; she took out her earphones and could hear the scratching of the lead pencil on the paper. She shouldn't leave. Innocent until proven guilty, right? She didn't know him; she couldn't make a fair judgement.

She continued to paint, getting into it completely, until she had greens and blues all over her hands and arms. She saw Toby keeping his head down, and she put her painting on the drying rack. She leant over, seeing him draw a beautiful horse.

"Wow, that's brilliant" she commented, seeing him visibly freeze.

"Um, thanks" he said quietly, keeping his head down He seemed shocked that she'd speak to him.

"Well if you ever want to draw a tree, or nature, then we'd be happy to use your art for the environmental team" she beamed.

"That's some good promotion" he grinned, and she laughed. "Tell me, how is it you've been in this school less than a week and you're the most happiest, active member? I don't think I've joined any of the clubs here and you've joined them all"

Lily sighed. "Ah, that's my secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you". She realised, what with the accusations thrown about, it wasn't the most appropriate thing to say, so she just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"I'd better run. It was nice to meet you though. I'm Lily"

"I'm Toby. Thanks for the tip. I'll see you around, Lily" he smiled.

Lily walked out. Okay, that wasn't too bad. Sure, he wasn't normal, but neither was she. If people knew all her secrets they suspect her of stuff, too. She had to remember that she wasn't in Rosewood when the Jenna thing happened and when Alison died. It wasn't her business, she could choose to be friends with anyone.

It was dark by the time she came out of school. She called her mum to let her know she'd be late, and then began to walk. She had a horrible feeling of being observed, and she couldn't shake it. What with a murder investigation going on she was a little shaken up. She thought about the last experience with her walking home late at night and shivered. "He's gone Lily. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore"  
But when she heard footsteps and a figure in a dark hoodie walking behind her, she panicked. She ran, until she heard them getting closer. Suddenly, something hit her head and she fell down as they clambered on top of her. She tried to scream but black gloves covered her mouth. She heard a man shout and the weight was lifted off her, the person in the hoodie ran away. A strong hand pulled her up and landed on her waist, steadying her she looked up, staring at the most gorgeous man in Rosewood. He was tall and muscular, with nice tan and deep green eyes. He had longish ash blonde hair and a concerned look.

"Uh, thanks" Lily muttered, brushing herself off.

"Anytime" The boy said "Are you hurt? Did they take anything?"

"Besides my dignity?" Lily sighed "No, I think I'm good. Really, thank you. I appreciate your help, hero"

"Trust me, I'm not a hero" The boy laughed darkly. Suddenly Lily gasped, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked as her face fell down.

"My food" Lily said with a sad voice. I just got take out, now it's ruined"

The man laughed, and she hit him on the arm. "It's not funny! I was really looking forward to my Thai!"

"Not many people would get more upset over food than their safety"

"I'm not most people" Lily retorted "Besides, you saved me. My food, however…" she trailed off.

"Well then, I must make it up to you" he said, bowing. "C'mon, let me buy you dinner. You can tell me all about this dangerous double-life you've been living"

Lily giggled and nodded. "Alright, stranger, you got yourself a deal" she took his arm, swaying.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to hospital?" The man asked, and she shook her head.

"I've had much worse" she said gravely, creating a worry line on his face.

"That's not good to hear. Pretty girls should never have pain like that"

"If you keep that up, I'll throw up" lily grinned, punching him in the arm.

"God, that's a hard right-hook."

"What? For a girl?" Lily raised her eyebrow. "For your information, I can name at least 50 females boxers that could kick your ass in ten seconds flat, don't get me started!"

"Hey, hey! I just meant because of your small frame" he said, as they walked into the restaurant. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

"I took a few boxing classes. For safety. Not that they helped me just then" she sighed. "I should've turned round and faced them- would've been easier"

"But dangerous" he warned. "It's a coward's move to attack a girl from behind" he said darkly. "If I find out who that son-of-a-bitch is, I'll kill him myself"  
Lily noticed how violent and dark his face looked, how his fists clenched. Maybe she wasn't the only one with secrets around in Rosewood. There was something cool about him, something troubled, yet she felt safe with him. Protected. It was other people she worried about.

"Whoa, getting dark and serious here" Lily said "Let's diffuse this tension. Plus, you shouldn't be offering to kill people for a girl you just met. She might get ideas"

"I think a girl like that has a lot of ideas" the boy said, his eyes looking at her intensely. They ordered their food, chatting and eating and drinking, staying until the other customers had long left. Finally, they finished talking about their love for books and the like, and slowly walked out.

"I'll walk you home" the boy offered.

"I think you've done enough!" Lily said "Honestly, you should've let me pay for the meal. You basically saved me, anyway"

"It was my pleasure. Anyway, if I walk with you, saves me from having to help you again. You attract danger"

"you've just met me, you can't assume things such as that" she gasped.

"I have a lot of thoughts about you" the boy said. Suddenly they paused. Why was he looking at her like that? He was ridiculously hot. Crazy hot. His eyes were so intense. She felt like her body was on fire, she didn't even realise she was holding her breath. The conversation flower easily but she wanted everything she said to be perfect. She hoped her hair looked okay. Shit, it was windy. She tried to look more alluring but all that was forgotten as his face came closer to hers.

Suddenly, they heard a honk. Lily's mother was driving past, looking worried.

"Oh, crap" lily sighed. "I gotta go. Thanks for the dinner" she gave the boy a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya around, trouble" He gave her a lazy grin. As she started to walk to the car, he called out. "Hey- what's your name?"

"Lily" she smiled, and he smiled back. It felt like everything was in slow motion, everything except his face was softened out of focus. He started strolling back casually, then turned, facing her but continuing to walk backwards in the road. Dare-devil.

"Hi Lily. I'm Jason" He said.


	3. Cautiously does it

Lily got in the car, looking at her mum, who was glaring madly at her.

"I know, I know. Look- some crazy person pushed me over, so this boy helped me and took me for dinner and the time just got away from me mum, I swear!" lily said. Her mother sighed.

"One day, when you're a mother and it's dark outside and your daughter isn't answering her phone, you'll know exactly why I'm pissed. Honesty, Lily, you can't do things like that. After everything we've been through. Do you really think it's okay? You know you're supposed to check up with me every hour. The next time that happens, I'm bringing back your curfew"

"Oh don't" Lily said "Look, I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Does it help if I tell you I met a cute guy?"

"Depends on how cute" her mother winked, and the two laughed, walking into the house, unaware of being watched. Lily bit her lip. She felt guilty. She'd put her mother through a lot a year back, and Angelina had done everything to protect her little girl. It wasn't fair to make her worry like that. TO make up for it, Lily made her mother a lovely dinner, with a roast chicken, stuffing, carrots, cheesy broccoli, thick gravy and a nice chocolate cake for pudding. Lilys mother had taught her to cook from a young age, while her father taught her sports and fixing cars. She was the girliest tom boy ever. That night, Lily got out of the shower, clambering into her soft P-J's and texting the girls what happened.

Aria: OOOH! Cute! What does he look like?

Lily: hot. Tall, blonde, hunky. Model-material.

Spencer: We need to talk about who attacked you. Could be A?

Aria: Can't we focus on the hot guy?

Emily: where did you go to eat?

Lily: The Thai place near the grill. So delicious. Yeah, can we focus on him?

Spencer: Fine. What did he look like? But we're taking about it tomorrow!

Aria: Lily, tell us his name!

Lily: He's called Jason.

….

Lily: Guys? What's wrong?

Spencer: Jason…. As in Jason Dilaurentus?

Lily: I don't know. Wait- what?

Aria: Ali had a brother called Jason.

Emily: And he fits that description.

Lily: Oh, shit. Didn't mention it, I don't think thank god. Well what's wrong with him?

Aria: Nothing. We're just a bit suspicious of everybody.

Spencer: I didn't even know he was back in Rosewood.

Lily: he left?

Aria: Rehab, I think. Had an alcohol problem.

Lily: Brilliant. I know how to pick them.

Emily: We won't judge you. He could be a lovely guy.

Lily: Hopefully. Well, we'll talk about it tomorrow. See you guys at 8? x

Spencer: 8 sharp. x

Aria: see you tomorrow! x

Emily: Goodnight! X

The next day at school all the girls caught up. Jenna sat with them at lunch and things got really awkward. As ily tucked into her nachos, Jenna said "So, Lily, I hear you're the new queen bee. I wonder what Alison would've made of you"

Lily paused, and it went silent.

"Firstly, I'm not queen bee. I'm just nice to people. It's a shame you get so confused, it must be hard. Secondly, I don't know, because she's dead. And yes, while that's sad and a shame, I'm not going to live my life based on a girl that I didn't know. Seems to me you are" Lily said, continuing to munch into her nachos. Spencer snorted, while the other girls stared in shock.

"My, aren't you a feisty one" Jenna murmured. After lunch, the girls grabbed her.

"I can't believe you said that to Jenna!" Hanna said. Lily shrugged.

"I know it was harsh, but I'm not going to let her talk down to me like that and intimidate me"

"She intimidates me!" Aria said.

"She's blind. She can't do anything" Spencer said.

"She might know about what we did" Emily said nervously.

"Look, it was an accident. It was Alison's idea anyway, and you were young at the time. If it does get out, it won't be that bad. But don't worry about it" Lily comforted them, hugging Emily. The girls continued chatting and made their way to their next period. Afterwards, Lily started walking home, before she ended up in a bookstore. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around- seeing Jason.

"Hi there" he smiled. She nodded back.

"Browsing or buying?" she said. He held up a copy of a book.

"Lolita… bit dark?" Lily quizzed.

"You've read it?" Jason seemed surprised.

"Yeah. I thought it was interesting, in a creepy way, but the language he uses is o descriptive and the vocabulary is so intricate"

"Yeah, I thought I'd try it. For you- I'd suggest something a bit light-hearted to suit your sunny disposition" Jason grinned. He was wearing a bright white top and he brushed his hair back in one movement, making Lily want to swoon. She could seem his large biceps and could feel her hand itching to touch them. He handed her a copy of 'The great Gatsby' and they bought their books.

"Surprisingly, I haven't read it yet" Lily said "I love literature, but I haven't got round to it"

"Well, it's a tragic love story, set in 1920's America"

"During the prohibition?" Lily asked "Ah, the jazz age. I bet I'll love it"

"I think you will. Give me a text once you've finished it" he smiled, putting his number into her phone. "Hey, do you want to walk back together? It's a nice day"

"Sure" Lily said. He reached out, grabbing her school bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Tell me, how is it you've been in this school less two weeks and you've done more than half the students combined, in a year?"

Lily sighed. "I used to be really lazy. All I'd do is sit in my room all day eating pizza and watching Netflix. And one day, I realise I could be much more. I just like to throw myself into everything, all the experiences. If I don't like something, at least I've tried it. And if I find something I like, it's another passion I can perfect"

Jason stared at her with intense eyes. "Wow, you re full of surprises. I guess I've forgotten what it's like to talk to someone with passion. Things have been so messed up here for a while it's refreshing".

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm sorry about Alison. I don't know much about your family, but I know it's tough, loosing someone like that."

"Yeah it was. I didn't handle it brilliantly. I was useless. I'd drink, smoke weed all day. I wasn't good for anybody. I didn't do anything, no aspirations or achievements. After school I felt like I could do anything and it all just went downhill. Worse after her death. I could've been a better brother to her"

"I'm sure you were great" Lily said, placing a hand on his arm. "You know, you can talk to me about her any time. About anything. It might be nice to talk to someone who hasn't known you all your life" Lily stated, smiling. Jason gave a shy smile back.

"I'd like that. You intrigue me, lily. You really do"

"Well, ambiguous is my middle name" she laughed. They reached to her house, and she turned to say goodbye. Suddenly, around the corner, she saw a distinctly familiar car. She froze; it felt like ice in her veins. Her face must've had a shock of horror because Jason turned, placing his hands on her arms.

"Lily? What's wrong? Are you okay? What is it?"

"Oh, my god" she gasped, almost fainting. Jason held her up. "Jason- the car- the car!"  
The car drove away and tears welled up in her eyes. Jason led her to her door, taking her keys and helping her inside. He put her in a chair, getting her water and kneeling in front of her, pushing a strand of hair back from her face behind her ear. He took one hand, and she couldn't even process this action, something which she'd normally be happy about, because she was so scared.

"God, you're shaking" he said. "Lily, who was that? Who was in the car?" Suddenly, Lily's mother came in.

"What's going on here?" Angelina demanded, checking on her daughter. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Has someone hurt you? What did you do?" she turned on Jason.

"Nothing- she was fine and then she saw something"

"It wasn't Jason, mum" Lily said. Her hands were shaking and the other two looked at her. She looked up at Angelina.

"He's found us."

* * *

Don't forget to Review and let me know what you guys like/don't like about the story! I have no plan, I'm just kind of writing it as I go along. Have a beautiful day people!


	4. Devil Detective

"What do you want for breakfast?" Angelina said, pouring some orange juice out.

"I'm just going to have some toast- you should get a move on mum, you're going to be late!"

"I will. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I promise. Look, I told you. I just panicked. It wasn't him; it was probably a similar car. I'm just paranoid" Lily said, putting the toaster in. Angelina kissed Lily on the forehead, grabbing her bag.

"Lily. He's dead okay? It's over. You're safe. Anyway, throw that Jason boy off the scent. I don't want anyone knowing about our past, okay? It stays buried"

"Yes, mother"

"He's super cute though. A little old, but I like him. He'd be welcome around for dinner, if you like. Not so sure about that mother of his, I met her and she seems nice, but there's something off with her."

"I know mother. Now stop gossiping and get to work!"

"Sometimes I feel like you're the adult!" Angelina said, bustling out of the kitchen. Lily ate her toast, got ready and decided to go round Jason's before school. She had to apologise for her behaviour. She knocked, but there was no answer. She heard a thumping noise in the yard and some grunting, though. Curiosity taking the best of her, she tip-toed round, seeing Jason cutting down a tree, with no top on. Damn. He had the sexiest body she'd ever seen. Tanned, glistening muscles shone out as he swung the axe and she stared, wide eyed. Finally, he turned around, and she snapped into reality, blushing.

"Hey stranger" he said "Don't mind me, just doing some gardening"

"I- you- tree- yes, yes you are" Lily mumbled incoherently. Pull yourself together, Lily. She paused, looking at the floor.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. We were having a nice talk and I got freaked out. I know I seem crazy to you, but-"

"It's fine. Look, Lily, if something's scaring you, I can help. You mentioned a boy. Look, I can go sort him out, if you want? Tell him to leave you alone?"

Lily sighed. "No, it's fine. Look, I should've have said anything. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather we not discuss it again. I came to Rosewood to leave behind some stuff, and that includes it"  
"Lily, you don't have to-"  
"I said leave it, Jason" Lily snapped coldly. Jason raised an eyebrow, went back to hacking at the tree with his axe. She shouldn't have been rude.  
"Jase, I'm sorry. It's just we don't know each other that well and there's some stuff I just can't talk about"

"Fine. I get it. I just want you to know I'm here for you" Jason said, walking over to her and closing the gap between them.

"Thank you. Look, I'm late, so I'd better go to school" Lily said. Jason nodded, and she walked away back to her car. Crisis averted. Now she'd have to update the girls.

Walking into school, she saw a poster for cheerleading try-outs. It was something she'd always wanted to try, and now she had a chance. She signed up her name and went to English, where Mr Fitz was talking about One Flew over the Cuckoo's nest, and the Beatnik generation. He wrote about the acid that they dropped din the 60's and all the hippies and it was a really cool lesson. She noticed Aria couldn't take her eyes off him. Most of the girls have a crush on Fitz, which was understandable.

The day went fairly normal, and she went to the cheerleading try-outs afterwards, borrowing some of Spencer's gym equipment. She learned the routines quickly, until one blonde pushed up to her.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"Well, I joined a couple of weeks ago, so I'm not really new, but sure" Lily said, warily.

"So is it true you're banging Jason Dilaurentus?"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked. "Who are you?"

"Amber. Kylon. Technically, I'm his ex-girlfriend. So you're the new slut he's hanging out with?"

"No wait- I don't know, and I don't give a fuck. Who do you think you're speaking to? I don't know you. He's my friend, okay? So keep you're pathetic little jealous act. It's ridiculous"

"What's ridiculous is how Jason can move from someone like me to you. God. You're so hideous. I don't know why people at this school even like you"

"Probably because I'm nothing like you. Look, I don't know what your problem is, but it's none of my business. Stay away from me"

People had started to gather round now. Lily wasn't going to let herself by intimidated by this girl. She'd done nothing wrong. She was a passive person, but Lily wasn't going to let people walk all over her. She was a strong woman, and wasn't going to let some girl talk trash.

"Stay away from Jason or you'll get hurt" Amber said nastily.

"Make me" Lily challenged. There were murmurs, until the coach came back in, announcing those on the team. Both girls were included. Granted, cheerleading was going to be hell having to practice with this girl, and Lily wasn't going to trust this Amber girl to catch her, but she wasn't going to back down. They were put into groups of four, and luckily Amber was put in a different work. They practiced for an hour and a half, until cartweels and jumps were perfected. Lily started wlaking with her artner back to the changing rooms.

"Don't worry about Amber" The girl began. "She threatens any girl that is either good at cheerleading or talks to Jason. Unlucky for you, it's both"

"I didn't realise could be so immature, and psychotic" Lily said.

"Look, I know you're cool, but I'd be careful. Amber can be a real piece of work. I'm not that brave enough to stand up to her like that, but just know if it comes down to it, I have your back" The girl smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Maddie. Anytime. I'll see you around" and the girl walked off. Well, this day had been confusing start to finish. Lily got out her phone and texted Jason.

Lily: Thanks for the heads up on your psycho ex-girlfriend.

Jason: ?

Lily: Met Amber today. She's delightful.

Jason: Oh.

Jason: Sorry. She's a bit… full on.

Lily: that's a nice way to describe her.

Jason: She was never really my girlfriend, not really.

Lily: I'll make sure to tell her that. I'm sure that'll make her nicer to me.

Jason: Alright, Miss Sarcastic.

Lily finished her dinner with her mother, who chatted all about her new job and her new friends, and then went to bed. The next day, she was called to the principal's office. She frowned, and sat outside, her leg jiggling with nervousness.

"Ah, Lily? Come in" The headmaster said. She stood and walked in, sitting on the deep red leather seat. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to formally introduce myself, but it seems you've settled in well here at Rosewood" he smiled. She nodded politely.

"Yes, sir"

"Well, we're lucky to have you. Hard workers are hard to come by here. I see you're also friends with Spencer Hastings, someone very similar to you"

"Yes, sir" she said, wondering where this was going.

"As you may have known, Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were all friends with Alison Dilaurentus, the girl who… well, I'm sure you know. Tragic accident"

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm sorry sir, I just don't understand…"

"There's a murder investigation going on. Detective Wilden is head of the case, and he's here to ask you a few things"

"Sir, I wasn't even in the area when Alison went missing and died. I didn't know her at all. Surely I can't be helpful in any way"

"Well, that's for him to decide" the headmaster gestured, and a tall, blonde muscular man walked in. He was quite good looking, but he had a smug smile on his face and Lily immediately got a weird vibe from him. The headmaster left them alone, and her pushed a cup of coffee towards her. She didn't take it.

"Good morning, Miss Masterson. As the headmaster here explained, I'm working on the murder investigation of Alison Dilaurentus. I am aware that you didn't know her, but I can't help but notice your strong friendship with the girls aforementioned"

"Have you been watching us?" Lily said. So they were the prime suspects, teenage girls, including one who wasn't even in the area.

"It's my job, Miss Masterson. Well this was more of an introduction that an interrogation. I'm going to leave my card here, but I urge you to call me if any of the girls mention anything of interest to you"

"I'm not some kind of spy, detective Wilden. Those girls are my friends and we speak in confidence"  
"Are you aware it is against the law to obstruct the cause of justice? You may not have killed Alison but you can still go to jail for not telling the police what you know"  
So, he was trying to scare her. She immediately disliked this police officer. Well, he wasn't going to intimidate her. He had no idea what she was capable of.  
"I see" she smiled sweetly, standing up. Shed cut this meeting short "Right, well I'll be happy to help you, detective. I'll call you if I hear anything"

"Thank you, Miss Masterson" he smiled back widely, and she moved on, texting the other girls at once. She told them how Wilden wanted to spy for her, and they agreed to meet up at lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch, they all discussed the creepy detective.

"Well, obviously I won't say anything" Lily said. "I haven't known you long, but you can trust me. Anyway, I've gotta shoot for my environmental committee. See you girls tomorrow"

She finished the rest of her lasagne, and hurried to the green room. They had been painting posters to go around the school of being more eco-efficient, from re-using and recycling to turning lights off to save energy. Someone from the committee had baked cupcakes, al green with little icing trees on them and individual names. Lily bit into hers but a funny feeling filled her teeth. She spat it out in a napkin, seeing a red piece of cloth, with black writing on it.

Dead girls can't talk.

-A

She immediately sent the girls a picture of the message.

Spencer: That's disgusting. Is it a reference to Wilden?

Hanna: He's such a creep.

Lily: That'd mean whoever put it in there had to bake the cake AFTER overhearing our conversation.

Aria: Who baked them?

Lily: don't know. Anonymous. Someone from the environmental committee though, otherwise it would be odd.

Spencer: Well who's on there?

Lily: Lewis, Janet, Christy, Tom, Chris, Jack, Chloe, Nicky, Mona, and Jake. And a couple of others I don't know.

Emily: We could question them. But that means we'd have to tell them why.

Lily: The message was not to talk. And 'A' wouldn't admit to putting it in there, obviously.

Spencer: We'll try and track it down tomorrow.

Lily: This is getting weird now. Texts were one thing, but now… it's getting creepy.

Hanna: Agreed. This is a sick mind. Look Lily, go home, have a nice bath, forget about it, okay?

Lily: Sure. I'm going to cut sixth period. See you all tomorrow.

All: See you xx

Lily did precisely that, only she got out of the bath and she saw a police car outside her house. That couldn't be Wilden, could it? She didn't want him to come in; it would mean having to tell her mother about everything. They already had too much on their plate.

She put a black and pink kimono over her top, put boots and jeans on and went outside, tip-toeing silently. She saw Detective Wilden writing in his notebook, leaning on his car.

"Detective Wilden" she greeted "Twice in one day. I'm other extremely lucky or unlucky"

"Miss Masterson" he nodded "Just scoping out the area, nothing to be worried about"

"Oh really. So your office wouldn't mind if I was worried about harassment, despite not being in the area at the time of this tragic devastation" she said. His smile fell, and he looked nasty. "I doubt what they'd think if I told them you ask me to spy on my friends, and keep dragging us out of class pointlessly"

Suddenly it was her against the car, him practically pinning her to it.

"I see the game you're playing, Masterson" he said "Pretending to be cocky. Well, I know those girls know something, which means you must too. I am the police. You put one foot wrong, you have me to deal with"

"Is that a threat?" lily spat out angrily.

"You think this is harassment? You wait. It's going to get far, far worse than this, girl" Wilden was right in her face. She couldn't believe he was being this threatening. Maybe some of the police were corrupt. He was definitely bad cop. She wished there was a good cop around. He made her feel guilty though she'd done nothing wrong. Well, not in this town, anyway. If he pulled her file up from before, he'd find a lot of interesting stuff.

"Is everything alright here?" A voice came. Both looked up. Jason was standing there, arms folded, looking at Wilden with abhorrence.

"Lily, come with me" he said. Lily slid from Widens car to Jason's side. "I don't know what kind of detective you are, threatening young girls and physically intimidating you, but if anything happens like this again, I will report you in the blink of an eye" Jason said.

"Of course, Mr Dilaurentus. I apologise, Lily. Jason, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of what happened to your sister"

"Well don't start with her, she wasn't here. I mean it, talk to her again, and you'll have problems" Jason growled, his eye narrowed. Lily could feel the testosterone in the air, the tension that could be cut with a knife.

"It's strange you're protecting a girl you barely know" Wilden said, squinting at Jason.

"it's strange you're harassing a girl you barely now" Jason retorted back, his face threatening. He leant over Wilden, and Lily watched the two of them like a tennis match.

"Of course, Mr Dilaurentus. I'll be moving on now. Whatever you say" he smiled, getting in his car and nodding to the couple. Lily let out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. She nodded.

"Takes more than a small town detective to make me scared. Thanks for helping, though. I appreciate it"

"I mean it Lily. You're brave, but you shouldn't have grown men talking to you like that"

"I know. One day you're going to have to stop saving me" she grinned. "Hey, why are you in the area anyway?"

"I'm just walking to the garage. Got some issues with my car" he grumbled. She paused.

"I could take a look at it, if you want" she shrugged. They waked down.

"So, you know cars?" He asked.

"Kind of. My dad taught me a lot of fixing up cars and mechanics" she popped the hood, checking the engine. "When's the last time you've done a compression test?" They continued as Lily checked over his car, Lily taking off her top to reveal her black vest, showing off her cleavage. She noticed Jason looking at her, his eyes a touch darker than they normally were.

"Everything alright?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, just it's cool to meet a girl that knows about mechanics" he smiled. She smiled back and they started chatting about books.

"I love the Great Gatsby" she smiled "It's brilliant"

"Tragic, of course" he replied. "But the epic love between Gatsby and Daisy is admirable"

"If you're interested in American Literature, I've got some Edgar Allan Poe. Or if you like the tragic stuff, I've got Tristan and Isolde or Romeo and Juliet"

"Wow, you really like books, don't you" he grinned at her.

"I love looking them from a psychological point of view too" she said, getting passionate about it.

"Like Freud?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, though it was cool that he knew who Freud was.

"Yes- his interpretation of dreams, the Uncanny. Though I don't agree with everything he says- the Oedipus complex and the phallic symbols, seems a bit over the top"

"Well he did believe everything boiled down to sex" Jason stated. She nodded.

"I find that idea of the psyche- the id, the ego and the superego really interesting. The idea that there are three parts fighting inside you, all struggling to overpower but being equal, making you yourself. Anyway, I'm babbling. It seems like the engines just overheating, it'll be fine in a couple of minutes" she smiled. She felt almost embarrassed about chatting away on psychoanalysis, but he seemed to enjoy it. It was nice to have an intellectual conversation with someone of the opposite gender. It was… exciting.

He walked her back home, and they spoke about Wilden.

"Sure, he's creepy, but I can handle him" Lily stated "After all, I've done nothing wrong. He's just trying to scare the other girls by using me"

"Something tells me you're definitely not the weakest link" Jason said. Lily laughed.

"Hey, if you want to come over for dinner soon, that's cool. I have to repay you in some way for all the heroic actions towards me"

"I'm just a nice guy" he grinned, looking intensely at her with his blue-green eyes. She could stare at those eyes for hours.

"Jason, I have to give you a warning" she said, looking down "We've been seeing a lot of each other recently. I thought I'd give you a chance to back out. My past is… well, it's complicated. And dangerous. I just wanted to let you know because you've got enough stuff going on without my past coming into it"

"Sounds intriguing" he said coolly "Look, Lily, my whole life has been trouble. I've never really been the good guy; it's probably why I like you. You're so passionate, so organised and happy. I'm just used to drinking and smoking and causing trouble. I guess, without sounding stupid, you show me what it's like to be someone else. I like that. I can handle any danger you throw at me"

Lily smiled. She had this tingling feeling in her stomach and she had no idea what is was but she was very aware of how close his face was to hers, he smelled of mint and smoke and cinnamon. She said goodbye and sat in her bedroom, putting in her iPod. The Book of Love by Peter Gabriel came on, and she looked out her window at the sunset, thinking about her life in Rosewood. She had nice friends, a good school, and a happy life. Things were actually working out for her. But she should've known, everything was going to come crashing down.


	6. Chapter 6

The school was buzzing because Noel had decided to have a party. Aria had to leave early because she was going to her mum's gallery, Spencer had some stuff going on with her sister and Hanna and Emily were with their boyfriends. Lily sighed. She supposed she'd have to go alone. On the bright side, she had a new dress she was just dying to wear. It was a deep red that made a strong statement, with black lace at the bottom. She had a nice hot bath, curling her hair and putting soft makeup on. She decided to drive; it was easier as she probably wouldn't drink that much. It was a small town- she could walk on the way back, anyway.

She drove up to the party, hearing the music. She headed in, greeting Noel and his friends. She noticed Ben there, with a bruise on his cheek, but no Emily. She frowned and texted her friend, who replied she was coming with Maya, and she'd explain later. Aria was still late and Hanna was watching her Sean play foosball, clearly being ignored. Lily got them both a drink and they leant against a wall, talking. Hanna told Lily about her problem.

"Look, maybe it's just because he isn't ready" Lily began "We're so used to the social stigma of girls wanting to wait to have sex; we don't apply it to boys. We can't be gender-stereotypical here Hanna"

"I don't even understand what half of that means. I just feel unattractive" Hannah sighed. Lily took her arm.

"Hanna, I'm not saying this because you are my friend- but you are absolutely gorgeous, with the best figure ever. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Sean does care about you- but this might be his own problem, not yours. Just wait it out, don't rush him into anything" Hanna nodded.

"God, you are always right, Lily. Thank you" the two girls hugged and Lily went off in search of her friend from the newspaper committee, Lewis. As they were talking, a figure caught Lily's eye. She almost gasped. Jason was standing there, chatting and laughing with a few other boys. They were in the corner, smoking and drinking beer. Suddenly, he looked up, and their eyes connected. Lily looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring, as she carried on talking to Lewis. It took all of her strength not to talk to him. From how the girls spoke about him she knew he was bad news. But he did save her.

"You look nice" Lewis said, and she frowned, not hearing.

"Oh… thanks" she said distractedly.

"So, I was thinking you could write the next front page, you're amazingly detailed with your language" Lewis continued. He was a nice boy, but he was quite boring and always followed Lily round. She suspected he had a little crush on her, and she dragged him over to Noel and the others as they were playing spin the bottle. The bottle pointed at her and she looked at Noel, saying "Dare" as she finished her drink, placing the red cup down next to her.

"I dare you…" noel began, looking around with a mischievous smile "To kiss Lewis!"

Lily paused. This was a terrible idea. She couldn't refuse, Lewis would be offended and everyone would laugh. But she really didn't want to kiss him. Well, it would only be a peck for a second or two, it wouldn't matter. She rolled her eyes, turning to Lewis. She went for a peck and he grabbed her face, mashing it violently with his. Her struggling only made it look like she was enjoying it and the people playing the game cheered. Finally, she got free and gasped for air.

"WAY TO GO, LILY" people cheered and again, she rolled her eyes.

"Getting a bit hot and heavy in here" Noel winked, and she flicked him the finger as she stood up, waiting to get a drink. She shot daggers at Lewis who wisely decided not to follow. She felt eyes burning on her and saw Jason, with a violent look on his face, glance at Lewis then look at her with disgust. He walked out. She left her cup on the side and went after him.

"Jason" she called. He stopped and turned around. "I-um, hey"

"Hello" he said curtly, arms folded. Jeez, he looked amazing. And pissed.

"How've you been?"

"okay, I guess. I see you've been… busy" he said, arching his eyebrows. Lily sighed.

"Don't judge me… It's just a game"

"I forget your younger than me. Thought you were more mature" Jason said.

"So what, I'm not allowed to have fun? I'm a teenager Jason, it's how it works. And as far as I know, I'm single, so I can do what I want"

"Fine, Lily. Be careful when everyone's calling you the school slut after you go around kissing every single boy"

Lily stepped back, hurt. She had no idea why he was being this cruel.

"It was one boy. How dare you judge me? You don't even know me. Look, you helped me, and I appreciate that, but you're not my dad. You can't control me and judge me. I am my own person and I can do what I want without you getting annoyed at me" she finished, breathing heavily. She noticed he now looked humble and guilty, and she felt better.

"Furthermore, I didn't want to kiss him. It's a game- and he took it too far. But you didn't ask me that. Friends don't judge"

"Oh, so we're friends now?" he asked, annoyed.

"I guess not. If you're so damn annoyed about it- next time kiss me yourself!" she shouted, really mad. He looked embarrassed.

"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" he retorted "I don't know how that idea got in your head. God, I help you and you think I fancy you? You're so big-headed"

Lily could've punched him, but she felt like she needed to cry. Deep down, she believed there was a connection between them. Clearly not. She nodded.

"Okay. You know what- just stay away from me"

She stormed back into the party, finding the girls and downing her drink. The girls were talking about what happened between Emily, Ben and Toby in the locker. "I knew Toby wasn't all bad. He was decent when I spoke to him the other day" Lily said. The girls looked at her.

"Wait- you spoke to Toby?" Spencer said. Lily nodded. "You should tell us this stuff! He might be dangerous, Lils"

Lily nodded, looking down.

"Hey- what's wrong with you?" Aria asked. Lily shrugged.

"I hate boys" She replied simply.

"Tell me about it" Emily said, and Hanna nodded.

"I wish I could give you advice as great as you gave me earlier, but I can't. I can however, offer you a beverage, and we can all go dance?" Hannah suggested. So they drank alcohol, and they danced. Lily did have fun, though deep down she was still upset with Jason. Finally, Aria went home, Emily disappeared with Maya and Spencer decided to go home, so it was just Hanna and Lily, until Hanna left to drag Sean somewhere. Lily stumbled outside. Her head was funny. It had been a long time since she was drunk. Well, she couldn't drive, so it looked like she was walking. She started stumbling down the trees, until she heard footsteps. Oh God. Not again. Her hands started shaking as she reached in her bag, grabbing her key and holding them, preparing to use them to stab her attacker, when Jason popped up. Lily clutched at her heart and panted, before storming off.

"I know you're mad at me, but you can't wander off by yourself when you're drunk"

"I'm not wandering. I'm going home" she said.

"Do you even know what way it is?" Jason asked. She paused.

"Doesn't matter. Home is wherever I say it is" She stated, continuing to walk, Jason beside her.

"Well I'm coming with you"

"I don't want you to" she stated simply.

"Don't be childish, Lils"

"Oh yeah, right, because I'm so young and I just throw myself at people- even though you don't care about me or want to be my friend, so you just get pissy with me for no reason? You call me childish, I think you're crazy. You do things to completely contradict what you say" she said.

"You don't understand" he sighed. She turned on him angrily, trying to see straight. They were nearly home now, thank god.

"No- you don't understand. How dare you call me childish? How dare you look down and fucking patronise me. You have no idea what I've done and been through, no idea. So get off your fucking high horse, Jason Dilaurentus, because you don't know shit!" she shouted angrily, walking off. It began to rain. Brilliant. Just perfect. Hard to storm off sassily when you looked like a drowned rat.

"Lily, come back" he said.

He stood there, waiting for the girl storming away. She infuriated him. Drove him crazy. She was the only person in the world to make him feel this much. He'd been numb so long it was overwhelming or remember feeling angry, or jealous, or passion or…. Love.

Lily turned. Her heart burst when she saw him staring at her, so intensely she felt like there was an electric current running between them. It felt like they were the only two people on earth. Suddenly, like a magnet, she was drawn to him. Before she knew it, she was jogging to him, and he started to sprint towards her, until their bodies collided and they kissed. It was perfection. Their bodies melted together perfectly, the rain poured down upon them as the heavens opened up and they kissed, his hand winding into her hair as she grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. She felt safe, loved, exhilarated. His lips were soft, but they grinded down upon hers with such power it took her breath away. This kiss was the epitome, the definition of passion. She'd never thought she could feel like this before. When they broke off, they looked at each other in amazement, laughing. He brushed part of her hair back and she placed a small, tender hand on his cheek.

He looked again at Lily. He had this flashback in his head off when he first saw her. Her red hair glinting in the sunlight, her emerald eyes sparkling, her clear skin. The way her hands moved when she was excited about things. The time she fixed his car and how angry he'd gotten when he saw that detective threatening her. She was a mystery, innocent yet wise, naïve and intelligent. She was so driven, so optimistic and down to earth. She was like an angel. He didn't mean anything he said before. The truth was, he was jealous; he just didn't want to admit it to her. Seeing her kiss that boy made him see red. There was a rage inside of him. Then he felt confused. Why would she want someone like him, when she could be with a guy like Lewis? He's her own age, both at school together, they enjoy the same things. Why would she want to go with Jason Dilaurentus, the alcoholic, the addict, worthless guy that had a tormented soul and general bad boy? She deserved someone good. He broke away from her embrace, saw her look of confusion.

"I'm sorry. I can't" he said. He couldn't explain how worthless he felt to her. He saw her look hurt. But he just looked down and started walking away.

Lily felt something snap inside her, and a horrible twisted knot in her stomach coiled like a snake. When they kissed, it felt right. It felt like she'd found what she'd been looking for. He was a brilliant guy- strong, gorgeous, and intelligent. There was something about him that attracted her, something dangerous and exciting. But when he pushed her away she felt rejected. How could he change his mind so easily? Maybe he didn't like her like that. Clearly she wasn't good enough for him. He'd want someone older, sexier, and experienced. Someone like Amber, the pretty blonde girl. He didn't want Lily, the quirky, different girl who daydreamed and babbled. Dejected, she walked inside her house.

"Hi sweetie, how was the party?" Angelina asked.

"Yes mum, it was good. I'm tired though, I'm just going to go straight to bed" she said. Lily didn't want to have to explain to her mother everything that happened. Normally she told her mother everything, but she just ignored it and pretended to be fine. She text Spencer, asking if she wanted to come round and within half an hour, the girl was there.

"What's up?" Spencer asked. Lily grabbed a bottle of rose and put some music on as the girls sat in Lily's room.

"I just… needed to talk to someone" Lily sighed "Hanna went off with Sean, Emily went with Maya and Aria had to go to the art exhibition. Basically, me and Jason Dilaurentus have been talking for a while. He saved me- many times. He's great. I know what you girls think of him, but we've been getting closer and I realised tonight that I really like him. We had an argument walking home but then we kissed. I felt so happy, but then he said he couldn't and walked away ad I guess I just needed someone to help me understand and move on from it"

Spencer paused, taking a sip of the wine. "I'm probably the wrong person to ask about this. I've got a huge boy situation at the moment. Look, I wasn't going to tell anyone but it might make you feel better knowing someone else is going through something difficult too. Melissa's fiancé, Wren, kissed me. We'd been talking for a while- like you and Jason- and he was different to her other boyfriends. He respected me, stood up for me against my family. He's everything I wanted in a boyfriend- but he was my sisters. We've always had this rivalry. I knew it could never work with Wren; it was just a harmless flirtation. But Melissa found out, broke the engagement off and hates me. We've both tried to explain what happened but she just won't understand"

Lily thought about it. "Well, think about it from her point. She's found the perfect guy, but it was ruined because he chose you over her. You both went behind her back. Yes, it wasn't your fault, and you can't help who you like, but she's probably more upset. Rather than confronting her and trying to explain yourself, give her a heartfelt apology and try to explain things calmly- how you've never been able to compete with her and it wasn't about the rivalry, it was about a mistake" Lily said, making spencer nod.

"That does seem the sensible thing. How is it you call me for advice and end up helping me!? As for Jason, he might have his own reasons. Clearly there's something between you if you've been close and kissed, maybe he is worried about your age, or getting involved with someone because of the difficult time he's going through. See how things go between you, and if it really annoys you, talk to him and get answers"

Lily nodded. "I know. And this whole A thing is freaking me out. Someone's watching us constantly, and it could be the person that killed Ali. We're all in danger here, I think we need to try and figure out who it is"

"It's impossible. A is everywhere, and nowhere. It makes no sense. What do they want from us?"

"We won't know yet. But I'm not going to live my life by A's rules. We have to stand up to them" Lily said definitely. Spencer looked worried.

"Something tells me that's going to be very dangerous"


	7. The Ball

The two girls went over some homework for English class, then put on facemasks and finished the wine, watching chick flicks. Spencer then went home and Lily got into bed, her phone beeping. Her heart leapt, thinking it might be Jason. She was wrong.

Big mistake to challenge me. Watch out, little girl.

-A.

A feeling of dread filled Lily. She sucked it up, and went to sleep, preparing for the day ahead. The next week was especially busy. Lily had presented an idea to the school of having a ball. It'd be a chance for history students to talk about the old ages, everyone could dress up and dance. The next week, Lily was helping make costumes, help decoration the massive hall, and preparing music and dance lessons. As she was working on a design for her own dress, a handsome boy came up to her. "Hey, you're Lily Masterson, right?" he had dark hair and blue eyes, and a really nice smile. She looked up.

"Yes, I am. You are?"

"My name is Jacob Smith. I'm here to help out with the dance and decorations for the ball"

"Oh brilliant. Right, I'm the organiser so if you need any help come straight to me. Right- the dance is a mixture of things we've found on youtube from period dramas like Pride and Prejudice and Emma. The decorations are going to be classy, but simple" she smiled. Lewis came to take over for the decorations and they walked to the gym.

"Right, let's start with the dance" Lily said. They watched a few videos and started orchestrating the ball dance.

"Y'know, I think it's a really cool idea" Jacob said "Everyone's so excited about it. We hardly do anything at this school"

"I just think it's a good chance for people to have fun and socialise. I love organising things like this. An all the history teachers have a chance to talk about 'back in the day'" Lily laughed. After about two hours, they'd got a basic dance. They'd start off opposite and walked face-to-face, with one hand up. They'd walk in a circle, hands not touching, and break apart. They'd then swap partners and do the same, and there was a lot of twirling and bowing.

"Well I think we've covered a lot tonight" Lily said. The next two weeks we're going to be teaching the dance to people- you do group A and I'll do group B"

"Okay" Jacob smiled "I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you, Lily"

Lily smiled and headed to the changing rooms, in time for her cheerleading practice. It was hard work, but she had fun with the girls- except Amber and two of her friends but Lily avoided them like the plague. Lily wondered what would happen if Amber found out Jason had kissed Lily. In the changing rooms, however, half of the girls had gone and Lily was putting away her pom-poms when she was confronted with the three witches.

"Nice work on the ball, Lils. I'm really excited for it" Amber smiled, sickly sweet. Lily narrowed her eyes. Why was she being so nice?

"Ooo-kay" lily said, turning her back.

"You'll be glad to hear I've already got a partner for the dance!" Amber said.

"More surprised, really" Lily said, and Ambers face turned dark. Clearly her joke was not appreciated.

"I will be accompanied by Jason Dilaurentus" Amber announced. Lily froze.

"He's not a student here" Lily said monotonously, keeping her face plain. Don't let your emotions show, Lils. Keep your face on. She'd spent so long lying and pretending that now she'd perfected it. It was clear Amber was not satisfied with Lily's reaction, so she continued to taunt the girl.

Amber flicked her long blonde hair "Well, loads of people that aren't students are going. I wonder who you're going with. That freak Toby Cavanaugh? People have seen you talking in the art room. I'm not one to judge, though I'm glad you've moved on from Jason- but even you could do better than that" she said.

"Funny, that's exactly what I would say to Jason about you" Lily said, hearing Amber gasp. Lily walked out before it all kicked off, trying to process the information. Sure, Amber was a bitch, but she wouldn't lie about that, it'd be too embarrassing for her if she came with someone else. Which means that Jason agreed to go to the dance with her. Knowing that she'd been cruel to Lily and that Lily would have to watch them together. Total dick move.

Lily was filled with anger. How could Jason kiss her like that, then leave her and go to this ball with Amber? She punched a mailbox angirly, only her hand stung and she was more annoyed than before. Well, she wasn't going to mope over Jason Dilaurentus anymore. She was done with him. She stomped down the carpark, seeing Jacob getting into his car.

"Hey, do you want a lift?" he asked, and she nodded. They drove up to Lily's house, and then they sat listening to the radio. It wasn't incredibly awkward, but they barely talked about anything other than school. He made her laugh though, and she began to gorw more cheery and forget about Jason. To be honest, she was just grateful that she had a relatively normal life, in comparison to her past.

"So, this dance" she began "Seeing as we've organised it, it would make sense for us to go together, right?" she knew she was being a bit forward, but it was just her personality. Jacob grinned.

"Y'know, I was just about to ask if you wanted to go with me"

"I'd love to" Lily said. "Right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride" she grinned and got out, almost skipping up the steps, unaware of Jason walking down the street, looking at her in the car. She'd soon forget all about that boy and have a good time at the dance.

The following week was chaos. Maddie had been a life saver, helping her out and refilling her coffee when she was studying at the grill. Maddie said it was possibly to get her a part time job, once the dance was over and Lily had more free time, which was good news. Lily had barely any time to chat with the girls because she was so busy planning the dance.

They all helped out, and had a fun time listening to music whilst trying on the dresses. Finally, the day had come of the dance. School had gone as normal, but after everyone went home, Lily and the committee stayed behind to put all the decorations up. There were gold and silvers balloons that took ages to blow up; there were gold plastic cups and a glass punch bowl. There were silver streamers strung up everywhere and the canteen tables were gone. The chairs dotted at the sides if people wanted to sit down were covered with gold and silver clothes and plump cushions, and there was a huge dance floor. Even the drama department had given them some elegant candlesticks to help recreate he setting and make a good atmosphere. After all their work was finished, Jacob started working on the playlist which was classic and over-whelming.

"Lily, you've been here for hours. Trust me, everything is perfect. Now go get ready!" Jacob insisted. Lily ran to the showers and showered quickly, grabbing her dress from the locker and getting ready. Then she went upstairs to meet her girls for hair and makeup.

Spencer had a purple dress with long gloves that looked formal and classy, her hair loose and flowing. Hanna was wearing a light pink to suit her bubbly personality, covered with white lace. Aria had a long, black dress that had a high neck, accentuating her cheeks and put her hair up into a plaited bun. Emily looked extremely elegant with a pale blue dress that looked amazing with her skin complexion. Lily's makeup was fairly simple- gold eye shadow, a fain blush, and nude lipstick, her hair was curled, half up and half down. When she stepped out, the other girls gasped.

"You look like a princess!" Aria said. Hanna gave Lily and wink and the others all chatted excitedly. Lily looked at herself in the mirror, and could've cried. Normally, she wore edgy, statement stuff, dark colours like Aria, and she'd completely transformed. Her ball gown was a bodice, with the skirt flouncing out like once from a Disney movie. It was a sparkling gold, with diamantes and silver embroidery in the bodice. Her mother had given her a beautiful silver locket to wear around her neck, and she felt like she was shimmering. Her hair, shining fiery red, was all curled, half pinned up but half cascading down her back. Her face looked softer, fairylike. The dress was heavy but the skirts swishing around the floor felt amazing.

"I don't think I'd have enough time to get in a corset every day" she smiled.

"But it'd be so worth it. You look amazing" Emily said.

"You all do" Lily said. "Girls, before I get too sentimental, I just want to say I'm so glad I came to Rosewood. I've moved around so much I've never had close friends before. But I love you girls so much and I consider you guys, well… My best friends"

"We love you too, Lils" Spencer said.

"Yeah, you're our best friend" Hannah agreed. All the girls had a group hug and the Headmaster came in.

"Wow girls, you all look incredible. Lily, it's starting, we need everyone downstairs then you and Jacob started the dancing. Okay?"

"Great" Lily smiled "Wait, sir- before you go, could you take a photo of us?"

The headmaster took Lily's phone, taking a picture of the girls. They'd never looked more beautiful and happy. Everyone hurried down- well, as fast as they could in heels and ball gowns, and waiting outside. There was even a red velvet carpet.

"I feel like a movie star" Hanna said, pulling a pose. The girls laughed and chatted, taking pictures together. Finally, they entered the hall where everyone looked amazing.

"Wow, this place looks great. Lily, you did an amazing job!" Spencer said. All the girls were taken aback. Lily's heart was beating fast. This was the most exciting thing she'd even done. A real, proper, ball. In this day and age! She felt proud. Suddenly, the music cut off and the headmaster came on stage, a spotlight shining on him as he spoke into the microphone.

"Girls and boys, gather round. Tonight, we celebrate our school, Rosewood. You've all been working extremely hard this year, and we are all very proud of you. Consider tonight your reward for all the mazing work each student has done. But tonight, I'd like to highlight the efforts of one particular student, without which, tonight would never have occurred. She has planned things down to the minute detail and has put in days and hours of work in making tonight perfect for us. I'd like to ask Lily Masterson up to the stage, please"

Lily's face fell open in shock as her girls guided her towards the stage. It was overwhelming. People were cheering and whooping and clapping and she blushed. It felt like she was in a dream. She never thought she'd get this response; normally she was the quiet, organised one to do all her work and get on with it. She came up on the stage and was presented with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and a sparkling crown with diamonds- not real, of course- encrusted into it. She held her flowers and bowed her head as the tiara was put on her. She saw her friends, clapping and winking and people taking pictures as she smiled. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the centre of the crowd. Next to Amber, who was glaring at her silently, Jason looked at her in shock. His mouth and eyes were wide as their eyes connected, and suddenly, he snapped out of it, clapping slightly as his eyes hit the floor.

"Lily, we at Rosewood have thoroughly enjoyed welcoming you to the community and thank you for all the hard work you've been doing. It's not every day that we welcome such a talented young student with an enthusiasm for learning, and tonight is thanks to you. But more on that later! Lily and Jacob will be leading the first dance!"

Lily placed her flowers to one of the teachers as Jacob took her hand, people shuffling out of the way to create a large gap in the centre of the room. There was a few seconds of silence before the music began and Lily could feel herself violently shaking. Then they started the dance, and Lily caught the eye of Jason again, watching as she danced with another boy. Then more couples joined in and the ball officially began. After three dances with Jacob, one with Noel, an awkward one with Lewis, Lily managed to escape to get to the food, where she hurriedly stuffed her face before anyone else could get her to dance. Her feet were killing. She quickly ate two sausage rolls, sausage cocktails, cheese on a cracker, a salmon and cream cheese sandwich, some crisps and grapes and downed a cup of the punch before she spotted Toby Cavanaugh standing awkwardly at the side. She wandered up to him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. He looked petrified. "Don't worry, I can lead"

"I'm sorry if I step on your toes" he muttered "I don't dance"

"You do now!" Lily said, taking his arm. They spun round, and then Lily realised Jason was dancing the Amber next to her. After the dance, Amber came up to Lily and whispered nastily in her ear. "You may be Miss popular, but I got the guy. He won't look twice at you after this. You're nothing"

Lily looked at Jason in horror, who looked concerned. She couldn't be bothered to come back with a sharp retort, it was just too much. She didn't want to dance with Jacob, Lewis, or Toby. She wanted Jason. Nothing else mattered. She excused herself from Toby and walked out, as the tears came out. She'd had a lot of boy trouble in her life, and she knew she'd never find the right one. She ran out of the room, making her way down the stairs outside. She collapsed in the middle, sobbing as she took her shoes off. Then she gathered herself, wiping her eyes and breathing clearly.

"Lily"

She turned, seeing Jason behind her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asked. He felt stupid asking that, and she looked at him in sorrow and hatred. Then she made her face impassive. She wouldn't reveal her secrets.

"You should be getting back to your date. She'll be missing you"

"That doesn't matter. What did Amber say to you?"

"Why do you care? So you can go back tell her and laugh at me? You knew she hated me when you agreed to come to this dance with her. You knew this would hurt me. And you didn't care. Don't ask me what's wrong Jason. You can't toy with me like that, I'm a person"

"Lily, I'm sorry. Look, I know I shouldn't have come with Amber, I just didn't think you'd care"

"Didn't think I'd care?! Are you serious? We talk for ages, get close, have an argument, kiss, then you come to MY dance, which I organised, bringing the one girl that torments me the most. So excuse me if I'm a little angry, Jason"

"I brought her because I can't bring you. You were with that Jacob guy" He had a jealous look on his face. Lily almost laughed.

"Why didn't you ask me?" she shouted angrily.

"Because… Because I'm not good enough for you!" he shouted back. Lily looked surprised.

"What? That makes no sense"

"Yes, it does Lily. You're gorgeous and perfect and smart and hilarious and strong, and I'm bad news. From what I gather you've had some tough times, and being around me isn't going to help that. I have issues, okay?"

"Jason, I don't care about your issues. I like you, alright? I really like you, I have since we first met and when we kissed, god, I just thought everything was going to work out. Then you cut me off"

"I had to, Lils. I had to because you deserve better than me"

"I'm not better than anyone. I want you, Jason." Lily said her breathing erratic. She took a step closer to him.

"You do?" he asked, uncertain. She nodded, and he let out a breath.

"God, you're so beautiful" he whispered as their lips met. They kissed, hands erratically touching each other, pulling them closer and closer. Lily ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted her up by her small waist, spinning her waist. He laughed, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Lily… Are you sure you want this? Want…. Me?" he said, his voice hoarse. She grinned.

"Hell yes"

"Good. Because I want you, Lily Masterson. I've wanted you since I first saw you. I want you to be my girl."

He kissed her again, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the dance.


End file.
